O inicio do Fim
by Mah Cardoso
Summary: O que acontece depois que Mulder e Scully se reencontram na ponte no final da 10 temporada. Uma visão de como seria o Fim de Arquivo X.


X-Files fic

The Beginning to the end

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prólogo I – Scully

Ponte no Centro de Washington.

Logo após o anoitecer.

Scully estava paralisada, ela não saberia responder se era de medo ou de pura satisfação e assombro.

O que era aquilo?

Não poderia ser o que estava aparentando... Não poderia ser...

Os conspiradores haviam morrido, naves alienígenas não existiam, tudo estava acontecendo por causa do governo secreto, aquele que todos falavam, mas que ela não acreditava ser real até esse momento, até esse terrível momento.

Os conspiradores deveriam estar exterminados e acabados, assim como esses malditos planos de colonização. Isso era tão injusto.

Então...

Algo estranho aconteceu. Sua mente parecia estar sublimando, seus olhos estavam pesados, assim como uma sensação de leveza e quase bem estar começou a tomar conta de todo o seus corpo.

"Dana!? Dana! Scully!"

O estranho era que ela, mesmo estando nesse torpor esquisito, nessa paz distante, ela ainda ouvia seu nome ser gritado ao longe... Tão longe...

"Scullyyyy!"

Ela conseguia sentir seu corpo ficando cada vez mais leve, mas sossegado, quase uma sensação de bem estar.

"Por favor, Scully! Scully!"

Mas, assim como havia iniciado essa sensação de leveza ela lhe foi tomada com uma aguda dor em sua cabeça, quando ela conseguiu ouvir a voz alta e forte de Mulder gritando-lhe fortemente o nome.

Ela sentiu o corpo ser sacudido violentamente, e a dor em sua cabeça aumentando ainda mais, deixando-a sem fôlego e sem chão.

"Tire-a daqui! AGORA!"

Essa voz... Mulder... Ele a estava gritando. Scully conheceria essa voz de olhos vendados em qualquer lugar.

"Mulder..." Ela tentou falar baixinho, mas percebeu que sua voz não estava saindo de seus lábios, ela estava gritando por ele em sua mente. Droga!

Ela estava desesperada, tentou mais uma vez gritar-lhe o nome, mas tudo que sentiu foi seu corpo flutuar no ar e de repente... Nada.

Parecia uma eternidade quando Scully sentiu algo. Um frio intenso, uma sensação de dormência por todo o seu corpo, era uma sensação terrível e ela abriu os olhos assustada.

Então, ela pode ver uma luz fraca, parecia um fogo pequeno e controlado. Ao longe podia ver a luz brilhante de alguma coisa, antes dessa luz ficar ainda mais intensa e de repente desaparecer.

Ela se moveu e bateu em algo sólido a sua esquerda, ela quase gritou de susto, mas a voz baixa disse no mesmo instante, impedindo-a.

"Calma, agente Scully. É o Miller."

Ela abriu os olhos de vez e pode ver o pobre jovem ao lado dela, com os olhos azuis ainda assustados, mas preocupados com ela.

"Jesus, Miller! Quase tive uma sincope agora! Eu achei que haviam..." Ela suspirou, e então passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado e respingando. "Eu estou molhada..." Ela gemeu baixinho, esse era o motivo de estar gelando até os ossos, e aquele fogo talvez não os aquecesse.

Miller estava quieto ao lado dela, olhando-a.

"Como viemos parar aqui?" Tirou o tailler e tentou espremer a água dele. "Oh, Meu Deus! Miller! Onde está o Mulder? Onde?"Ela disse segurando o braço dele mas afastando a mão ao vê-lo conectado ao IV com o soro que ela trouxe para ele.

Miller suspirou desanimado e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e molhados.

"Mulder..." Scully disse sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas contidas.

Os olhos dela voltaram para a direção da ponte, vendo o lugar quieto, depois de toda a balburdia de momentos antes ou horas antes, seu corpo voltou a estremecer, mas dessa vez não era de frio.

"Oh, Meu Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo novamente."

Miller se ajeitou, e retirou a IV do braço, gemendo baixinho, antes de esfregar onde estava a agulha antes.

Ele respirou fundo e com calma se virou para ela e disse.

"Eu não consigo entender o que houve com a gente, Agente Scully. O que foi aquilo tudo?! De repente aquela luz nos cercou e o agente Mulder pareceu ter uma explosão de adrenalina e gritou que eu precisava sair de lá com você. Eu tentei de todas as formas gritar você e te fazer se mover, mas parecia que você estava em transe ou em algum lugar bem longe dali." Ele esfregou os braços, sentindo um frio repentino, então colocou mais algumas toras que encontrou no fogo. "O agente Mulder começou a gritar o seu nome e parecia que finalmente você estava voltando para nós. Então, foi surreal... A luz focou diretamente em você, agente Scully e parecia ficar cada vez mais forte. O agente Mulder me jogou alguma coisa e me mandou fugir com você."

"Ele mandou você fugir comigo e ele ficou?"

Miller balançou a cabeça.

"Exatamente, mas não antes de me jogar o soro que você havia trazido para nós dois... E eu fiz a primeira coisa que pensei quando a luz começou a se aproximar, focada em você."

"Você quer dizer que Mulder ainda esta lá?" Ela disse apontando o lugar que viu a luz desaparecer. "Porque não parece que estar lá era algo inteligente a fazer... Aquele lugar..." Ela colocou a mão no rosto tentando não chorar.

Miller coçou a cabeça, sentindo o corpo esquentar depois de colocar mais madeira nele.

"Ele esta vivo, agente Scully. Tenho certeza disso."

Ela sentiu as forças das palavras dele.

"Eu gostaria de acreditar, Agente Miller..."

Ele suspirou e tirou o aparelho do bolso, apontando-o para ela.

"Eu encontrei o agente Mulder porque descobri o localizador do Celular dele no computador. Bem, eu baixei o aplicativo no meu celular... Melhor do que carregar um note." Ele virou o celular para ela e os dois viram o balão localizador se movendo na tela.

"Oh, Meu Deus! Mulder pode estar vivo." Ela disse com lágrimas de alivio nos olhos.

Fim da Parte I

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parte II - Mulder

Ponte em Washington. Algumas horas atrás

Mulder abriu os olhos e quase não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Aquela luz forte estava incidindo sobre Scully... sua Scully.

Ele sentiu seu coração faltar uma batida. Ele havia escutado o que Scully havia dito, ele estava em fase muito avançada e ela havia conseguindo fazer um soro que poderia ser a salvação das pessoas da cidade e quem sabe do mundo.

Ele deveria ter percebido que o Canceroso não ia deixar as coisas saírem de seu controle, ele ia querer dar a última palavra. Ele ia conseguir seu intento.

Não... Isso ele não poderia deixar que acontecesse.

"Miller!" Ele tentou gritar o rapaz que estava olhando para cima, abismado. "Miller?"

O rapaz o olhou abobado, mas pareceu finalmente perceber o que acontecia e seus olhos se arregalaram assustados.

"Agente Mulder!?"

"Tire a Scully daqui!" Mulder pegou um dos sacos de soro que Scully havia deixado cair e jogou na direção dele. "Agente Miller! Você precisa tirar a Scully daqui agora!"

Miller despertou de vez e correu até Scully, que estava caminhando para a beirada da ponte, ainda olhando para cima, encantada.

"Agente Scully! Agente Scully!" Ele gritou.

Mulder sentiu o coração gelar ao ver que Scully não respondia aos apelos do rapaz. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas ele nunca permitiria novamente que fizessem algo com ela, que a levassem novamente.

"Dana!" Ele gritou o mais alto que pode. "Dana!" Mas, ela não parecia estar ouvindo. "Scully! Scully! Por favor Scully!" Ele gemeu sentindo os olhos arderem, respirou fundo e gritou a plenos pulmões. "SCULLY!"

Ele a viu titubear e se mover de forma estranha.

"Agora, Miller! Leve-a agora!"

Miller pegou o outro soro e o jogou para Mulder, antes de pegar Scully e se mover por entre os carro, antes de sumir da vista dele.

Mulder suspirou.

Ele havia conseguido.

Ele a havia salvo daquele inferno.

Ele deixou um sorriso doloroso cobrir o seu rosto.

Pegando o soro que estava em seu colo e colocando-o ao lado dele no banco, suspirando, talvez ele pudesse ajudar outra pessoa, talvez ele conseguisse ser a salvação de alguém.

As pessoas continuaram correndo pela ponte, algumas desesperadas demais tentaram abrir caminho por entre os carros e Mulder sentiu uma batida forte do outro lado do carro.

O clarão ainda parecia pairar sobre a ponte, como se a procura de alguém ou alguma coisa.

De olhos fechados ele viu o clarão de focando nele, mas não ficou muito tempo, talvez eles achassem que ele estava já estivesse morto. E ele agradeceu por isso, porque não queria ter outro passeio numa nave espacial, o último havia sido ruim o bastante.

Mas, ele na verdade já não se importava... Scully estava a salvo, ela acharia o seu filho e continuaria seu legado, salvando ainda toda a humanidade. Ele sempre soube que ela era grande e que ela era especial, agora todos saberiam.

Sentindo a garganta arder e arranhar, se viu mergulhando nas profundezas de uma confortável escuridão... E seu último pensamento... Scully e William, seu filho, vivendo uma vida... juntos.

FIM da Parte II

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo I – The beginning - Mulder

Algumas horas depois.

Em algum lugar nos subúrbios de Washington.

Mulder sentiu uma dor leve no canto da boca e por um minuto ele imaginou se morto sentia alguma dor? Porque ele jurava que deveria estar morto.

As dores em seu corpo não deixavam ele pensar direito, e ele decidiu abrir os olhos, criar coragem para ver se haviam anjos a sua volta, ou ele estaria cheio de criaturas horrendas querendo sua carne e sangue.

Suspirando, ele abriu os olhos devagar, seu corpo formigando de tanta dor, ele fixou os olhos em uma cabeleira ruiva e ficou feliz, talvez ele estivesse no paraiso.

"Scully?!"Ele disse sentindo a voz grossa e pastosa sair com dificuldade de seus lábios.

Para sua decepção, um rosto mais jovem o encarou de volta, com uma carranca séria fixa nele.

"Não, Mulder! Não é a sua Scully." Ela respondeu secamente.

Ela verificou algo preso em seu braço e se virou novamente, olhando para a estrada escura.

Mulder seguiu os olhos da agente e franziu o cenho ao ver a IV presa em seu braço, mas a mesma estava fechada, não havia nenhum liquido entrando em sua veia. Ele achou estranho, mas tinha outras perguntas antes dessa para fazer.

"Como você me achou?" Ele falou tentando se ajeitar no banco, sentindo algumas agulhadas no processo e gemendo baixinho de dor.

"Você não se lembra?" Ela o olhou sério. "Não se lembra de nada?" Ela decidiu para o carro e estacionar em um canto, olhando-o de frente agora.

Ele tentou balançar a cabeça, mas sentiu a mesma doer e passou a mão no ouvido, mas parou ao sentir uma coisa pegajosa, ele esticou a mão na frente dos olhos e gemeu baixinho quando viu os dedos cobertos por uma gosma escura.

"Mas, que diabos é isso?" Reclamou passando a mão na blusa.

Quando ele ia parar de enfiar a mão em coisas nojentas?

Einstein ia pegar um lenço para ele, mas a camisa parece que serviu para limpar a secreção dos dedos dele.

"Isso? Foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já vi na minha vida... E assustadora também. Bem assustadora."

Ela parou de falar, ficando com a boca aberta, como se não encontrasse palavras para descrever.

Mulder sentiu o corpo menos dolorido e se ajeitou no banco do carro.

"Você poderia me dar uma luz aqui, agente Einstein. Não estou entendo uma palavra do que você diz."

A jovem mordeu o lábio, mas tentou responder.

"Tinha uma maldita nave espacial sobre a ponte... Uma nave espacial! E parecia iluminar toda a extensão daquele lugar... Foi... Credo. Nem sei o que dizer."

Ela olhou para Mulder, ainda com incredulidade na face.

"Eu vi pessoas aparecendo do nada, vindos daquela luz forte. E então... Desapareciam. Como que por mágica. Alguns carros tentaram fugir daquele troço e começaram a bater uns nos outros, vi alguns carros pegando fogo e outros sendo jogados da ponte, por causa do terror que assolou aos que estavam ali. Foi o caos!"

Mulder pigarreou e disse.

"Como você chegou até a ponte? E como você me achou?"

Einstein olhou para frente, parecia preocupada com alguma coisa, e quando ela olhou para cima, Mulder percebeu, ela estava com medo deles estarem sendo seguidos.

"Eu segui o carro da Agente Scully. Os novos carros do governo possuem um localizador. Assim que terminei de auxiliar os médicos no hospital, administrando a vacina neles e mostrando o processo para que pudessem fazer mais... Eu vim atrás de vocês. Eu imaginei que a agente Scully fosse me levar até o Miller e você." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Nunca imaginei que esses dias fossem ser tão... Estressantes." Ela disse suspirando e voltando a olhar para cima.

Mulder deu um tempo a ela, pois percebeu o quanto a moça tremia, ele ia tentar esperar pacientemente o tempo dela, mas ele queria saber o que houve naquela maldita ponte.

"Einstein?"

"As pessoas estavam desesperadas... Mas, estavam todas indo para o hospital, pois haviam dito que uma médica pedirá a eles que seguissem para o hospital. Nós descobrimos que a vacina não esta funcionando em todos. Não sei o porque, mas não esta funcionando."

Outra pausa longa.

"Talvez precisemos de um exemplar mais puro, de uma matriz genética pura..." Ela sussurrou, como se tentasse encontrar um motivo.

Mulder sentiu a garganta seca e pediu.

"Você tem água, Einstein?"

Ela suspirou, mas ergueu o braço até a parte de trás do carro e deu-lhe uma garrafa de água, fechada.

Ele bebeu o liquido com dificuldade, mas se sentiu bem melhor agora.

"Obrigado." Sua voz ainda estava grossa e pastosa, mas ao menos a garganta doía menos.

A mulher se virou para ele novamente, mas foi para retirar o IV do braço dele.

"Como eu ainda estou vivo!?" Mulder resmungou irritado, não entendo o que havia acontecido e isso o estava aborrecendo demais.

Einstein engoliu em seco.

"Acho que essa foi a parte mais assustadora de todas." Ela disse coçando o queixo.

"Einstein?! Você esta me matando aqui!?" Mulder disse com impaciência. "O que foi tão assustador assim? Foi pior do que a minha dança no Texas?"

A mulher mais nova olhou para ele com horror.

"Você conseguiu fazer com que minha tarefa ficasse ainda mais assustadora. Porque a sua dancinha no Texas foi de morte." Ela falou fazendo careta.

Mulder teve de sorrir, ela ao menor possuía senso de humor.

"Ok, não farei mais nenhuma comparação... Mas, preciso saber o que houve na ponte!?"

A mulher ficou séria e olhou para a janela, antes de continuar.

"Como eu te disse... Foi um pandemônio. Ainda não acredito naquilo, foi muito surreal! Algumas pessoas chegaram próximas ao carro em que você estava. Não entendi o que houve, não entendi o que eles falaram, mas eles cercaram o carro e de repente, nada... Uma luz encobriu o grupo e puft... Eles sumiram, assim como aquele maldito objeto voador. Foi... sinistro demais!"

Mulder ficou confuso.

Ele poderia jurar que o alvo deles era Scully e não ele.

Olhando para Einstein, ele a deixou voltar a falar. Sem fazer qualquer pergunta ou piadinha sobre o fato, algo estava imensamente errado.

"Então, eu esperei um tempo que achei que era seguro... E só assim fui o seu encontro, no carro em que você estava. Eu tinha medo do que eles poderiam ter feito a você... Mas, quando cheguei no carro... você estava lá, morto!" Ela disse olhando aterrorizada para ele. "Sim, eu disse isso... Você estava morto."

"Bom, me desculpe agente Einstein, mas eu não sou um fantasma... Não mesmo. E tenho certeza disso." Ele disse se movendo e sentindo a dor transpassar todo o seu corpo. "Não com esse monte de dores espalhadas pelo meu corpo, e essa meleca estranha saindo do meu ouvido."

"Eu sei disso, Mulder!" Ela revirou os olhos.

E para Mulder o lembrou de uma nova e inexperiente Scully, mas ele ficou quieto.

"Tudo bem, continue..."

"Você estava aparentemente morto... Sem qualquer sinal vital. E Não esqueça que sou médica e isso não é questionável. Então eu vi o soro que a agente Scully levou para você no banco ao lado e achei que talvez, só talvez ele desse algum resultado." Ela parecia estar se lembrando, pois o rosto estava coberto de horror. "Eu coloquei a IV em sua veia, enquanto fazia ressuscitação, massageando o coração e fazendo respiração boca a boca."

Mulder sorriu.

"Tirou uma lasquinha, agente Einstein?!"

A mulher se virou para ele com a cara vermelha de vergonha ou raiva, ele não saberia informar.

"Sabe... Às vezes eu acho que deveria ter deixado você morrendo por lá... Talvez eu não precisasse ouvir essa besteira agora."

Mulder segurou o riso e disse, limpando a garganta.

"Continua a estória agente Einstein, me desculpe!" Ele disse com fingidas desculpas, estava gostando de desconcertar a jovem.

A mulher abriu a porta do carro e olhou para céu, parecia ter ficado bem aborrecida.

"Eu descobri porque a agente Scully aquenta esse seu humor sem graça... Mas, isso não é o assunto agora." Ela falou como se precisasse de espaço entre os dois. "Eu gostaria de ser tratada com respeito, agente Mulder. Porque eu passei tudo isso por vocês!" Ela reclamou alto e ficou parada.

Mulder estava perdendo o humor.

Ele também saiu do carro e encostou-se ao capô olhando-a andar pela frente do carro.

"Adoraria se você continuasse, Einstein."

"Então pare de me interromper." Ela falou parando de frente para ele. "Eu coloquei a maldita IV no seu braço, enquanto fazia a ressuscitação, só que de repente você começou a se debater na minha frente, gemendo alto e vomitando essa meleca preta esse líquido viscoso e nojento começou a sair do seu nariz, olhos, ouvidos e uau..." Ela parou ficando com os olhos arregalados. "Eu fui obrigada a fechar a IV, quando vi seu braço com listras grossas e escuras e o liquido voltando e quase fazendo parte da efusão."

Ela se sentou no capô ao lado dele e balançou os braços, sem conseguir explicar o que houve.

Mulder passou a mão pelo ouvido e sentiu ainda um pouco do óleo negro escorrer de lá.

Ele esfregou o polegar e o indicador, sentindo a viscosidade e confirmando que ele estava com o maldito liquido dentro dele.

"Mas, que merd..."

"Sim, agente Mulder. Pensei o mesmo... Você ficou se debatendo por longos minutos, mas assim que essa coisa saiu do seu corpo, pareceu que você ficou melhor, eu já podia escutar seus batimentos cardíacos, além de sentir a pulsação voltar ao normal. Foi horrível! E incrível! Foi como ver um filme de terror ao contrário. Porque ao invés de você morrer e aparecer um zumbi acéfalo no lugar... Você voltou."

Ele teve de sorrir, ao menos ela não o achava um acéfalo, ainda.

"Isso é demais! Uau... Eu não poderia imaginar isso. Nunca!?"

Einstein suspirou e olhou para a ele com desgosto.

"Eu não poderia imaginar nada disso. Não poderia imaginar que em menos de um mês minha vida ia mudar tanto, ficar tão confusa e tão bagunçada." Ela olhou séria para ele. "Alguém já disse a vocês que são as pessoas mais perturbadas da face da terra?"

Mulder balançou a cabeça e disse sorrindo.

"Algumas pessoas... Mas, nunca achei que estivessem falando sério."

Einstein revirou os olhos.

"Precisamos ir. Quero achar um lugar para ficarmos antes de irmos até o nosso destino, e ainda preciso tentar falar com Miller e o Diretor Skinner."

"Skinner?"

"Sim, mas essa é uma estória que quero contar em um lugar seguro e não no meio da estrada. Vamos!"

Os dois voltaram para o carro, que saiu pela estrada escura em seguida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fim da parte I XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo I – The beginning - Scully

Local desconhecido, meio da noite.

"Miller, você faz idéia de para onde estamos indo?" Scully disse quando percebeu que o rapaz olhava intensamente para o celular.

"Minha bateria esta quase acabando, precisamos achar alguma casa ou sei lá..." Ele sussurrou, ainda preocupado com a aparição da nave. "Mas, não se preocupe, sei onde eles estão, mas se o agente Mulder não carregar o celular dele teremos o mesmo problema."

Scully segurou o braço dele, fazendo-o parar.

Quando ele ia abrir a boca ela apontou para alguns metros a frente, onde um grupo de homens estava reunido e não pareciam estar muito contentes com a situação a volta, alguns reclamavam e xingavam alto o estranho aparecimento no céu.

Miller olhou todo o lugar e viu uma caminhonete logo a frente, parecendo estar com as chaves na ignição.

"Olha, Scully... Eu vou verificar se esses caras são legais. Você vai até a caminhonete e se prepare, porque se eles forem hostis... Não tenho balas o suficiente na minha arma. Tudo bem? Você consegue isso?" Ele sussurrou.

"Tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza de que vamos precisar sair correndo daqui." Ela disse se esgueirando até um canto escuro, sumindo do campo de visão do agente.

Miller retirou a gravata, jogou longe o terno e foi para a direção dos homens, sem deixar que vissem sua arma.

"Ei! Vocês podem me ajudar aqui? Minha esposa e eu ficamos sem gasolina enquanto tentávamos fugir daquele clarão no céu."

Os homens se viraram para ele e suas caras não eram felizes e nem amigáveis.

"E cadê a esposinha, rapaz? Veio sozinho porque?"

Um dos homens disse sorrindo.

"Ficou no carro... Ela esta grávida e não esta bem, esta muito doente."

"Doente? Se ela tem a praga, você também tem... Vamos pessoal!? Vamos detonar esses infectados do inferno..."

Miller abriu a boca tentando falar com esses homens, mas não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, pois quase no mesmo instante o carro no canto esquerdo dos homens ganhou vida roncando alto, enquanto se aproximava dos caras, fazendo-os correrem para longe, enquanto Scully abria a porta para o espantado rapaz entrar.

Scully não deu tempo para que ele colocasse o cinto e saiu dirigindo em disparada pela estrada, ganhando velocidade e distância dos homens.

"Scu... Nossa! Isso foi quase cinematográfico... Uau!"

Scully sorriu.

"Desculpa a demora, eu estava impossibilitando o carro deles para que não nos perseguissem." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Miller a olhou e disse.

"Sério, Scully? Sério que você achou que demorou?" Ele abriu um sorriso enorme. "Essa foi a coisa mais emocionante que já aconteceu na minha vida! Uau!" Ele resmungou, mas se mexeu no assento começando a mexer em tudo o que estava no porta luvas, achando um carregador universal de celular e abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Ele ligou celular e quase gritou feliz.

"Estamos na direção correta. Parece que Mulder esta nessa mesma estrada, só que um par de horas na nossa frente, vamos rezar para que ele esteja bem e que esteja com algum tipo de ajuda e não aquele cara horroroso que estava com ele mais cedo."

Scully olhou rapidamente para o rapaz.

"Aquele homem é o diabo em forma humana." Ela disse entre dentes, olhando a frente. "E eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com o Mulder. Como ele pode fazer isso? Como ele pode confiar naquele monstro?" Scully disse, mesclando preocupação e raiva.

"Eu não entendi a reação dele. Ele poderia ter nos matado, mas não o fez. Ele me mandou cuidar do Mulder... Eu cheguei e ele estava apenas conversando com o agente Mulder e parecia estar... Triste. Não entendi muito bem o porque... Ele só... Nós deixou sair." Miller falou sem compreender o que o canceroso queria com Mulder.

"Você conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa da conversa dos dois?!"

Miller suspirou.

"Eu não ouvi muita coisa, Agente Scully. Mas, sei que ele possuía a cura. Mulder queria que eu a aceitasse, mas não poderia fazer isso. Aquele homem parecia o mal encarnado e o agente Mulder precisava sair de lá. Ele estava muito fraco..." Miller mordeu o lábio ao ver a cara desanimada de Scully. "Mas, ele esta bem, Scully. Tenho certeza disso. Tenho certeza de que ele é um homem inteligente e muito forte e que apesar de parecer tão abatido ele não ia sucumbir."

Scully continuou guiando pela estrada vazia, o que parecia estranho diante de toda a algazarra das pessoas na cidade.

"Essas são estradas secundária, Agente Scully. Não tem muito movimento por ela em dias normais... Não teria em um dia como esse." Ele disse como se estivesse lendo o pensamento dela. "Estamos em uma área muito escondida do nosso estado... Nem sei como acabamos vindo para a mesma estrada em que Mulder se dirigiu. Acho que estamos com muita sorte."

"Acho que talvez a sorte não seja a resposta..." Ela disse mexendo em sua cruz por um instante. Antes de voltar para o volante. "Essas coincidências não são apenas sorte, Miller. Algo esta nos ajudando. Mas, isso não vem ao caso agora." Ela disse, tentando não chorar.

Scully soube que ela e Mulder sempre teriam uma ligação maior, não saberia dizer a dimensão, mas eles possuíam uma forma de comunicação que ultrapassava os limites da razão.

Ela saberia quando ele estava sofrendo, assim como ele perceberia quando ela precisava de um abraço dele.

Ela não conseguia parar de se arrepender de ter se separado dele, quando percebeu que talvez as crises dele estivesse ligada a ela. Scully não conseguia para de pensar em como eles foram felizes por uns anos, até que ela percebeu que aquela vida não pertencia a Mulder, porque enquanto ela possuía a sua paixão, que era a medicina, Mulder havia perdido a dele.

Agora ela conseguia ver que ao contrário do que ela sentiu na época, eles eram um do outro, se pertenciam e não deveriam ter se separado... Nunca.

Precisou uma garota estranha para deixa-la com tanto ciúme, que a fez querer explodir de raiva para mostrar que não deveria ter deixado Mulder sozinho.

Mulder... Ele apenas precisava dela, que ela acreditasse nele e que se mantivesse ao seu lado. Que estivesse ao seu lado. Scully gemeu baixinho, suspirando fundo em seguida e olhando a estrada a sua frente.

Precisava mudar isso. A primeira coisa que ela faria seria ser honesta com ele, deixar ele entrasse novamente, que ele soubesse o porque do seu afastamento, o porque dela ter decidido se manter a distância e não ter se voltado para ele... Para eles.

Ela agora precisava ficar viva e bem. Precisava encontrar Mulder, porque só assim encontrariam William juntos e poderiam pesquisar uma cura para essa doença.

"Você acha que há algum lugar para descansarmos essa noite, agente Scully?"

Scully se virou para o agente mais novo e sorriu de lado.

"Não pretendo parar até alcançarmos Mulder e seja lá quem estará com ele." Ela disse, voltando a olhar para o agente.

"Mas..." Ele olhou para o gps e suspirou. "Ok, agente Scully. Pararemos quando acharmos o agente Mulder."

Scully suspirou.

"Pode me chamar de Dana ou apenas Scully. Esqueça o agente aqui..." Ela disse séria.

"Tudo bem, Scully. Vi a cara do Mulder quando alguém te chama de Dana." Ele disse com um sorriso torto. "Prefiro manter minha cabeça grudada no corpo. A proposito, meu nome é Brian, Brian Miller..."

Scully sorriu.

"Ok, Brian Miller. Que bom que podemos nos apresentar formalmente. Agora preciso saber se continuamos seguindo reto."

Miller suspirou.

"O sinal parou há alguns minutos, mas ainda esta funcionando. Mulder deve ter parado em algum lugar para descansar. Acho eu..." Miller disse olhando o celular, suspirando que eles não estavam tão longe. "Vocês têm um filho?"

Ele perguntou de repente.

Scully passou a mão pelos olhos, limpando algumas lágrimas que ali se formavam.

"Sim, um menino de quinze anos."

"Isso não estava nos documentos que recebemos de vocês dois. Lá só dizia que vocês eram parceiros há mais de vinte anos. Mas, pelo jeito vocês dois possuem outro tipo de parceria."

Scully queria estar brava pelo que o jovem disse, mas não podia. Ele estava certo.

"Nós não nos casamos. Se é isso que você quer perguntar." Ela disse fingindo um sorriso. "Mulder não é tradicional. Mas, nós estávamos juntos e acho que ainda estamos. Quando você ama e se preocupa com alguém quer que dê tudo certo, quer que ambos fiquem bem."

Miller franziu o cenho.

"Mas, o filho de vocês não estava junto com vocês."

Scully passou a mão pelo rosto, antes de dizer com dor na voz.

"Nós precisamos abrir mão dele, Miller. Nós passamos por tantos perigos que a única forma de manter nosso filho a salvo foi dando-o para a adoção. Até hoje ainda me arrependo desse ato."

"E o Mulder?!" Ele perguntou com a testa franzida.

"Ele não teve muito que fazer. Haviam afugentado ele, Mulder precisou fugir, sumir no mundo. E quando ele retornou... Eu já havia feito. Já havia dado o nosso bebezinho." Ela segurou soluço, mas não tirou os olhos marejados da estrada. "Eu não sei, verdadeiramente, como ele se sente. Mulder sempre tentou me proteger... Então, ele não me fala diretamente o que esta sentindo." Ela limpou os olhos. "Mas, nós precisamos encontrar o nosso menino."

Miller suspirou.

"E como você acha que faremos isso? Você sabe onde o menino está?"

Scully suspirou.

"Não. Só quem sabe onde William está são três pessoas que não tem permissão de nos contar. São pessoas boas e que se comprometeram a cuidar da segurança do meu bebê." Scully piscou algumas vezes, olhando melhor para a estrada. "Tem uma bifurcação... Reto ou entro a esquerda?"

Miller olhou o gps e respondeu.

"Siga reto... Não há nada nesse lugar, só uma clareira. Ele deve ter parado em uma casa... Pelo jeito há meia hora a frente."

Scully continuou dirigindo, olhando para frente e tentando não pensar em Mulder e William.

"Você acha que uma dessas pessoas irá nos dizer onde o menino esta?"

Scully olhou para o rapaz rapidamente e se voltou para a estrada.

"Sim... Se os outros não chegaram primeiro. Uma vez que uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que eu conhecia... Estava do lado daquele homem horroroso."

"E quem seria?"

"A agente Reyes... Monica. Eu jurava que ela era nossa amiga e que queria o nosso bem, mas como confiar em alguém que estava trabalhando com aquele homem pelos últimos quatorze anos?" Ela disse se sentindo traída.

"O homem velho não ameaçou Mulder com nenhuma informação do filho de vocês. Ele parecia querer dobrar o Mulder e tenho certeza de que se ele tivesse essa informação ele teria jogado na cara de Mulder, para fazê-lo se ajoelhar e aceitar a proposta dele."

Scully suspirou e olhou para o porta-moedas, onde estava o celular de Miller.

"Seu celular esta tocando... Será possível?" Ela disse quando viu o nome William brilhar fortemente na tela, antes de aparecer Mulder em seguida. "Meu Deus! É o numero de Mulder..." Ela quase gritou parando o carro a pegando o celular antes de Miller. "Mulder é você?" Ela disse alto, enquanto encostava o celular na orelha.

Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXX Fim do Capitulo I – The beginning XXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo II – About Us

Em alguma estrada do interior de Washington...

Einstein sorriu ao ver uma casa ao longe, estava mandando mensagens para Miller, e ele estava demorando a responder-lhe a última mensagem. Ela precisava colocar seu telefone para carregar, assim como o de Mulder.

Os dois precisavam parar para descansarem e verificar se conseguiriam se juntar aos outros dois agentes a tempo de realizar a missão que Skinner os havia enviado.

"Você está muito quieta, Einstein."

"Alice... Meu nome é Alice, Mulder..."

Ele olhou para a mulher mais jovem e sorriu.

"Ok, Alice... Houve alguma coisa? Você tem mantido um silêncio nada confortável na última hora."

A mulher se ajeitou no banco do carro e olhou para ele.

"Eu te devo desculpas, por meu comportamento azedo. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas é a primeira vez que vejo uma nave espacial sobrevoando minha cabeça, pessoas sumindo, um homem morto voltar a vida cuspindo um óleo preto e viscoso e ainda sou chamada de aproveitadora." Ela disse a última parte com um sorriso delicado.

"Sei que dessa parte você gostou..." Ele disse debochado.

"Claro... Parecia estar tirando casquinha do meu pai, ou meu irmão..." Ela disse vendo o olhar chocado dele com a resposta ácida dela. "Mas, tudo bem... Já passou." Ela disse revirando os olhos.

Mulder a olhou de lado e sorriu.

"Tudo bem, Alice... Não acho que poderia aquentar o seu ritmo." Ele falou cutucando-a no braço. "Afinal, eu sou cheio de bobagens... E você parece ser meio pervertida."

A agente mais nova abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu de sua boca e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente gemendo de frustração.

"Você é impossível!" Ela chiou. "Preciso saber se você esta melhor ou..."

"Não estou mais tão dolorido. Acho que posso me mover melhor e mais rápido."

"Eu gostaria que você ficasse aqui e me desse cobertura, tudo bem? Vou verificar essa casa logo ali e saber se há alguém ou se podemos usá-la. Você pode me esperar aqui e se alguém aparecer... Você sabe!?"

Mulder sorriu.

"Tudo bem, Einstein. Eu te dou cobertura."

Ela olhou para ele.

"Me sinto como se estivesse brincando no mundo maravilhoso de Alice..." Ele deu de ombros. "Acho que me sinto mais tranquilo em te chamar pelo sobrenome, assim você não vai ficar tentada em me chamar de Fox."

A jovem sorriu, e balançou a cabeça.

"Você não existe!" Ela disse saindo.

Mulder ficou olhando o terreno em volta, mas nada e nem ninguém apareceu do nada e ele resolveu pegar o celular no bolso, olhando para ver se teria mais chamadas de Scully, havia mais umas cinco e ele tentou retornar, mas não conseguiu.

"Droga!"

Einstein fez sinal para que ele entrasse na casa, parecia que estava tudo em ordem e ele atravessou a rua, olhando para os lados, suspirando pela estrada silenciosa que os cercava.

"As pessoas que estavam aqui fugiram sem nem pensar duas vezes, a casa esta quentinha ainda, mas uma bagunça."

Mulder olhou para o celular e Einstein apontou a bolsa.

"Pode usar meu carregador, antes que algo aconteça com a luz e fiquemos sem energia aqui também. Apesar de que, eu acho que tem um gerador nessa casa. Então, não teremos problemas com a luz nesse momento." Ela disse andando pelo lugar, analisando todos os cômodos da casa.

"Você ainda não me disse como você conseguiu me encontrar naquela ponte? Como você sabe para onde estamos indo? E onde Skinner entra nisso tudo."

Einstein parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele e como ele estava.

"Mulder, você esta fedendo... Porque você não toma um banho? Explico tudo a você, mas não sei se agora seria o melhor momento."

Mulder gemeu alto.

"Einstein... Eu não preciso e nem quero uma mãe..."

"Essa função deixo para a agente Scully... Mas, não acho que precisamos conversar com você no estado em que esta. Essa coisa estranha ainda esta em seu rosto e esta me distraindo bastante."

Mulder se olhou no espelho no hall de entrada e franziu a testa, ele estava com o rosto com marcas arroxeadas pelas pancadas levadas mais cedo, mas também estava com manchas enormes em suas roupas, nariz, olho e ouvido, uns rastros pretos e viscosos. Era melhor ele seguir o conselho dela e se lavar, não queria que Scully o visse daquela forma... Se eles conseguissem se encontrar.

Einstein passou a mão pelo rosto e retirou o casaco preto que usava, suspirando e iniciando a exploração pela cozinha.

Mulder entrou nos quartos e ficou feliz ao ver que ainda tinham agua e que haviam roupas em um guarda-roupas, pareciam todas novas e isso o deixou mais tranquilo para separar algumas roupas e ir para o banheiro.

"até que não foi uma má idéia..." Ele entrou no banheiro olhando em volta e começando a retirar a roupa.

Einstein havia feito omelete para os dois, conseguiu achar garrafas de água e ajeitou a mesa.

Miller havia dito na última mensagem que eles estavam próximos, talvez chegasse em meia hora. Einstein nunca ficou tão feliz em receber uma mensagem como hoje.

Ela começou a comer, mesmo sem fome, não queria ficar fraca por causa do dia intenso.

"Parece estar bom!" Mulder disse se sentando, começando a comer, uma toalha jogada no ombro e usando uma camiseta cinza e calças jeans que pareciam novas. "Tem água quente, seria bom você também tomar um banho... Porque acho que nós dois não estávamos cheirando bem."

Einstein balançou a cabeça positivamente e saiu da sala.

Mulder continuou comendo e viu o celular dele sobre a mesa, carregando. Ele precisava saber como Scully estava. Então, mais uma vez ele retornou a ligação de Scully, mas não obteve resposta. Ele se lembrou do que Einstein havia dito sobre ela estar com Miller e procurou o nome dele nos contatos, iniciando a chamada assim que o encontrou.

"Mulder é você?" Ele ouviu a voz alta de Scully do outro lado.

O som parecia com a voz de anjos chamando o seu nome e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

"Oi, Dana..." Ele disse baixinho, controlando a emoção. "Você está bem, Scully..." Ele falou sorridente.

"Mulder! Você esta vivo..." Ela disse com a voz entrecortada.

Mulder pode sentir a garganta apertada quando ouviu a voz macia e preocupada do outro lado, ele queria tanto estar com ela ao seu lado, poder ver sua face, ver seus olhos claros e tão sinceros focados nele.

"Acho que o vírus não conseguiu me tirar totalmente de circulação..."

Scully sorriu, colocando a mão na boca, cobrindo rapidamente os lábios, para impedir um soluço de fugir por entre os lábios.

Mulder continuava com seu humor habitual, mesmo depois do que havia passado e isso era o que fazia com que Scully não quisesse mais ficar distante dele. Se eles saíssem dessa, sairiam dessa juntos, porque ela não aquentava não tê-lo por perto, não mais.

"Você é um osso duro de roer, Mulder. Não vai ser uma gripezinha que irá te deter..."

Mulder sorriu.

"Você precisa vir o mais rápido possível, Scully... Precisamos planejar nossos próximos passos, mas dessa vez quero que você esteja nessa comigo, Scully." Ele disse pensando em como ela deveria ter sofrido com seu sumiço durante todo o dia.

"Você leu minha mente, Mulder! Juntos somos mais fortes! Sem segredos dessa vez."

"Nenhum segredo. Por isso preciso que vocês cheguem o mais rápido possível... Tenho uma pergunta para fazer ao Miller."

Scully sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Estamos chegando... Acho que em meia hora ou menos."

"Te aguardo..."

"Até daqui a pouco."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas nenhum dos dois desligou o telefone, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro por alguns segundos, antes de desligarem.

Miller a olhou ansioso.

"Então..."

"Iremos chegar em vinte minutos..." Ela disse ligando o carro.

Miller agarrou o painel, porque pela segunda vez nesse dia, ele estava com medo da mulher ao seu lado na direção.

"Ok... É só seguir reto e logo avistaremos a casa. Não há muitas casas por aqui, pelo que vi no mapa."

Scully apenas acenou para o seu companheiro de viagem, mas não diminuiu a velocidade.

Miller mandou mais uma mensagem para Einstein, para que ela soubesse que eles estariam lá em alguns minutos, depois disso ele agarrou mais forte o painel e olhou a pista fora do carro, nada poderia ser visto, estava tudo muito escuro e muito deserto.

Ele ficou se perguntando como a agente Miller havia descoberto esse caminho, porque nem nos sonhos mais loucos dele ele poderia imaginar que o interior de Washington fosse tão inóspito e deserto, além de estar tão calmo, enquanto o resto do mundo estava em pura confusão.

Ele viu a marcação do GPS apontado para uma área um pouco mais a frente, em que havia uma pequena entrada e um carro parado do lado oposto.

"Chegamos, Scully!" Ele disse quando ela estacionou.

Antes que eles chegassem à porta da casa a mesma se abriu e Mulder saiu quase correndo, encontrando Scully na metade do caminho e os dois se abraçaram forte, depois de se olharem profundamente.

Scully deixou o seu ouvido encostar-se ao peito dele, ouvindo as batidas intensas de seu coração bate abaixo de sua orelha. Ele estava quente, macio e tão real a sua frente que parecia um milagre.

Mulder apertou-a contra si, sentindo toda a sua maciez de encontro a cada pedacinho dele, ele a ajeitou entre seus braços, acariciando-lhe as costas com delicadeza, fazendo círculos suaves na pele quente.

"Deus! Como eu estava preocupada com você, Mulder!" Ela disse juntando as mãos no peito dele, como se fosse bater, mas apenas acariciou o material da camisa. "Eu achei que você estivesse morto... Eu rezei para que aqueles monstros não te levassem de novo."

Mulder segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e beijou-as delicadamente.

"Eu estou vivo. Não me pergunte como, mas estou... Bom... Eu tenho uma pequena ideia do como. Mas, acho melhor irmos para o interior da casa, esta frio aqui fora..." Ele disse ao perceber o tecido molhado do terninho dela.

O agente Miller estava parado atrás dos dois, quieto, sem nada dizer.

Mulder beijou as duas mãos de Scully e pegou uma em sua mão entrelaçando-as.

"Obrigado por trazer a Scully até mim, Miller." Ele agradeceu ao homem mais novo, com um sorriso.

O agente mais novo sorriu de volta.

"O Brian fez um excelente trabalho seguindo suas ordens para me proteger... Isso você pode ter certeza."

"Brian?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, agente Mulder... Esse é o meu primeiro nome. Acho que vocês dois já me conhecem o suficiente para usá-lo." Ele respondeu coçando o pescoço sem jeito.

Mulder sorriu. E ergueu a outra mão para o rapaz.

"Obrigado mesmo, Mi... Brian! Você não faz ideia de como ajudou."

Miller apertou a mão do agente mais velho e sorriu sem jeito.

"Eu só fiz o que achava certo, Mulder. Mas, a agente Scully não precisou muito de mim. Ela é bem durona." Ele disse com uma cara estranha.

"Ela veio dirigindo, não foi?" Mulder disse num fingido sussurrar.

"Mulder!" Scully disse acotovelando-o.

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, antes deles irem para dentro.

Quando os três entraram Einstein estava sentada, usando uma calça jeans e camiseta, o cabelo molhado sendo enxugado por ela.

"Scully, Miller?!" Ela disse se levando e indo até os dois, apertando a mão de Scully e abraçando o colega de trabalho com carinho. "Fico feliz por você estar bem, Brian!" Ela disse sorrindo para ele.

O rapaz sorriu e a abraçou fazendo carinho nos cabelos bagunçados.

"Também fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você estava bem, Alice... Eu fiquei preocupado quando soube que você pegou o vírus... Ou seja lá o que for aquilo."

Os dois trocaram olhares e sorrisos.

Mulder e Scully se entreolharam, mas resolveram não dizer nada, afinal quem eram eles para se meterem?

"Então... Eu fiz omeletes, fucei os quartos da casa e separei roupas para vocês dois tomarem banho. Precisamos conversar, mas não agora." Ela disse com os olhos cansados.

Os quatro se sentaram e iniciaram a refeição simples, mas que estava aceitável para o momento, nenhum deles falou nada, mas dava para perceber o clima tenso entre os dois casais.

Mulder foi o primeiro a terminar e assim que viu Scully terminar de comer segurou sua mão e disse.

"Venha, Scully... Eu te mostro o banheiro no quarto principal."

"Tem jeans e uma camiseta em cima da cama..." Einstein disse, sorrindo para Miller. "Venha! Eu te mostro o outro... Que parece ser dos filhos do casal." Ela disse segurando o riso, quando viu Mulder parar e olhar para ela.

"O que foi isso?" Miller e Scully perguntaram aos seus parceiros quando se afastaram.

"Piada interna!" Einstein disse debochada.

"Brincadeira sem graça..." Reclamou Mulder. "Nem tenho idade para ser pai de dois agentes que nem eles... Vê se pode?!"

Scully sorriu.

Os dois casais entraram nos respectivos quartos.

Fim do Capítulo II

Capítulo III – Enxame

Einstein e Miller seguiram Mulder e Scully até um corredor a esquerda, sendo que Einstein apontou um quarto a direita para que ela e Miller entrassem.

Mulder colocou a mão nas costas de Scully e a guiou até o quarto em que ele havia ido tomar banho mais cedo, mas, ele estava resmungando baixinho.

Scully estava tentando entender os resmungos suaves e sorriu ao ver que ele ainda estava muito indignado com a brincadeira que a agente mais nova fez. Nem sabia como eles estavam nesse ponto, mas assim como ela e Miller haviam ficado sozinhos e se conheceram melhor, ele deve ter passado pela mesma coisa com a agente Einstein.

Dentro do quarto em que Mulder e Scully entraram, ela viu o lugar por inteiro, vendo uma mochila em cima da cama grande de casal, assim como um par de roupas limpas em cima dela e vendo que Einstein havia separado aquelas peças para ela.

Scully encontrou a roupa separada pela agente Einstein e a toalha e olhou em volta, percebendo o quando aquele quarto era aconchegante e agradável, logo em seguida Mulder apontou uma porta e ela entrou no cômodo retirando a roupa ainda molhada e entrando no box abrindo então o chuveiro, enquanto Mulder ficava resmungando algo sobre não estar velho, ajeitando alguma coisa dentro de uma mochila, e isso a fazia sorrir.

Ambos estavam velhos, eles já não possuíam aquele viço da juventude, mas precisava admitir que ainda não estavam tão velhos quanto as pessoas poderiam pensar, mas tinha de admitir que era divertido ver Mulder resmungando contrariado.

Ela suspirou feliz quando sentiu a água quente batendo em suas costas e estirando todos os seus músculos e começando a relaxá-los, poderia passar a noite inteira embaixo daquela água morna e suave, porém sabia que precisava descansar um pouco, o dia amanhã seria bastante longo e cansativo.

Mesmo com Mulder bem, Scully precisava encontrar seu filho, pois com certeza haveriam pessoas precisando de mais do que a matriz genética dela poderia dar, precisava continuar sua busca e saber se William estava bem, saber se não havia sucumbido a essa doença maldita, ou até mesmo, se era imune e poderia, assim como ela, ajudar a salvar as vidas das pessoas do mundo inteiro.

Mulder poderia ter escapado de alguma maneira desconhecida por ela, mas, não sabia se haveriam mais pessoas com a mesma reação a dele àquele maldito vírus.

Scully gemeu com esse pensamento, não poderiam ser as únicas pessoas nesse vasto mundo imunes a essa maldição, até mesmo Mulder estava curado... Ela ia tentar descobrir como, mas isso poderia esperar, sua mente estava um turbilhão de emoções confusas nesse momento.

Ela fechou a torneira, ficou ainda mais uns segundos sob as gotas que caiam do chuveiro, então, tirou o excesso de água dos cabelos e do rosto, abriu a porta do box e lá estava a toalha felpuda deslizando por seu ombro com suavidade, abraçando-a.

"Obrigada, Mulder!" Ela disse pegando as pontas e fechando sobre seu corpo, fazendo um nó forte em volta do peito, ainda de costas para ele.

Sorrindo feliz ele respondeu ousado.

"O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Scully!" Ele a abraçou por traz e beijou-a no pescoço repetidas vezes, dando pequenas mordidas pelo pescoço, e ombros, subindo e indo para as bochechas macias.

Scully deixou sair um risinho seguido de um gemidinho e ele sorriu.

"Isso não foi um gemido de prazer, Scully... Eu ainda sei diferenciar os sons que saem desses seus lindos lábios." Ele falou mordendo delicadamente a orelha dela.

Scully sorriu.

"Sua barba esta me arranhando um pouquinho, Mulder." Ela disse com fingido biquinho, enquanto virava o rosto para ele, mas sem sair de seus braços, olhando-o dentro dos olhos verdes, quase se perdendo em toda aquela profundidade.

Mulder franziu o nariz antes de sorrir, e beijar o topo da cabeça dela e se afastando devagar para a pia grande e cheia de pequenas coisas.

"Sempre me esqueço dessa sua pele sensível e delicadinha, senhorita Scully. Mas, acho que posso dar um jeitinho nisso..." Ele olhou em volta da pia e achou uma lâmina nova de barbear, feminina, mas serviria, pois sua barba não estava tão grande. E no momento ele queria muito cobrir os lábios de Scully com os seus, mas sabia que ela não gostava de seu rosto barbudo.

Scully ficou vendo o parceiro se afastar dela devagar e começar a preparar o gel de barbear e passar pelo rosto, ela suspirou e percebeu que seus pensamentos não estavam nem um pouco puros e ela se sentiu um pouco audaciosa com o rumo desses pensamentos.

Mas, algumas perguntas ficavam dançando em sua cabeça sem parar.

Será que aquele era o momento?

Ou melhor... Haveria momento certo para isso?

Haveria um momento certo para mostrar ao homem que ela amava o quanto sentia falta dele? Ou dos seus carinhos?

"Você pode me ajudar aqui?" Ela pediu, tomando coragem naquele momento, enquanto tentava se sentar no balcão alto da pia, ignorando todas as tolas perguntas que se passavam por sua cabeça.

Mulder olhou para a pequena mulher a sua frente e sorriu.

"Quer me ajudar?" Ele perguntou com fingida inocência, ele estava mais velho, mas não menos esperto ou malicioso. "Você sabe fazer uma barba, senhorita Scully?" Ele perguntou, vendo na sua mente a última vez que ela tentou fazer isso e onde os dois foram parar, fazendo o seu sorriso crescer ainda mais.

Ele segurou na cintura pequena de Scully e a ajudou a se sentar na bancada da pia, sem esperar a resposta dela, apenas realizando o seu pedido.

"Vem cá!" Ela exigiu puxando a manga de sua camisa, depois de se ajeitar no balcão.

"Estamos mandonas, não estamos?" Ele disse olhando-a.

Mulder sorriu para ela e foi sem sequer pensar no que eles estavam prestes a fazer naquela casa estranha, pois eles sempre estavam muito confortáveis um com o outro, como sempre.

Scully o ajeitou entre as suas pernas e pegou a lâmina de barbear, passeando-a pelo rosto dele com carinho, retirando os pêlos pequenos na bochecha, no queixo e buço. Deslizando a gilete pela pele macia várias vezes, até que ele estava sem nenhuma barba e nenhuma espuma.

Mulder deixou suas mãos descansarem no quadril macio dela, enquanto ela terminava de deixar a pele de seu rosto macia e sem a aspereza da barba. Ela pegou uma toalha e abriu a água quente molhando-a e passando-a pelo rosto de Mulder, para limpar o excesso de gel.

Ela ficou olhando o trabalho que fez e sorriu.

"Então?" Mulder perguntou olhando dentro dos olhos azuis a sua frente.

Scully se aproximou do rosto dele e o segurou entre suas mãos, enquanto passava a pele delicada de seu rosto contra o dele, esfregando devagar.

"Hummm... Acho que agora esta apresentável, senhor Mulder!" Ela sorriu, deixando a bochecha encostada na pele dele.

"Bom saber, senhorita..." Ele falou cobrindo os lábios macios dela com os seus, suspirando devagar, quando sentiu os lábios macios grudados nos seus.

Scully deu um gemidinho baixo e se abraçou a ele devagar, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos macios dele, alisando devagar, antes de agarrar algumas mechas e puxá-lo mais contra si.

Mulder deslizou uma mão pelo quadril dela, enquanto a outra subia movendo-se contra as costas dela, arranhando e a puxando contra si.

Eles se afastaram em busca de ar com sorrisos cobrindo os seus lábios.

"Agora sim... Esse gemido eu reconheço..." Ele disse antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Ele usou os pés para fechar a porta do banheiro, enquanto as mãos dele deslizaram para o local em que estava o nó da toalha.

Enquanto isso no quarto do outro lado...

Einstein se jogou em uma das camas de solteiro que o quarto possuía.

Realmente, se não houvesse todos os problemas envolvidos nesse dia, semana ou seja lá o que fosse, eles pareceriam uma família em férias.

Miller olhou a roupa que estava jogada na outra cama e sorriu, pegando o jeans, a camisa e a roupa íntima nova levando ao banheiro, voltando para o quarto, se sentando na cama para retirar o seu sapato molhado.

Einstein ainda estava deitada na cama, olhando para o teto do quarto, um pouco desanimada com esse dia como um todo.

"Vou tomar banho... Você vai ficar bem?" Miller perguntou passando a mão pela perna da amiga carinhosamente.

Ela se virou e olhou para ele, tentando sorrir, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Quando essa porcaria toda acabar eu estarei... Por enquanto, estou me sentindo perdida."

Miller acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu já vou voltar... E se você quiser conversar, eu estou aqui." Miller se afastou e fechou a porta do banheiro.

Einstein ficou deitada olhando a porta fechada e se sentindo quase sem forças, mas não conseguia pensar em dormir, sua cabeça estava num turbilhão de pensamentos sem resposta e isso a estava irritando.

Ela não era uma pessoa que gostava de trabalhar as escuras e isso era o que estava acontecendo nesse exato momento. Tudo estava rodando a sua volta, sem que ela ao menos conseguisse entender os porquês... E ainda tinha a rapidez dos fatos desse dia, que parecia mais longo do que o normal.

"Para de pensar, Alice!"

Ela estremeceu e se assustou com a voz grossa ao seu lado.

"Não consigo. Tudo esta muito fora de controle e eu odeio isso. Odeio de verdade." Ela disse irritada.

"Ok... Se afasta aí... Me deixa sentar."

Miller olhou sério para ele.

"Anda, Alice. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Ainda não estou morta, Brian..." Ela disse se afastando um pouco e dando lugar a ele na cama pequena em que estava deitada.

"Que bom! Esse é o espirito, Alice!" Ele se sentou atrás dela e a puxou entre as suas pernas.

Alice Einstein o olhou severamente, mas ele não parou até que ela estava encaixada entre as pernas dele, com as costas contra ele.

Ele alisou seus braços e depois beijou o alto da cabeça dela.

"Você não pode pensar em controle nesse momento, Alice, porque não temos nenhum. Essa situação esta fora da alçada de qualquer um... Você não viu a bendita nave espacial que estava naquela ponte. Você não viu aquela coisa... Flutuando acima da sua cabeça."

A jovem ficou quieta, ouvindo o que seu companheiro dizia.

"Foi aterrorizante!" Ele parou de falar, passando as mãos pelos braços dela.

"Eu vi aquela coisa, Brian... Flutuando sobre o agente Mulder. Antes de sumir no céu escuro, entre as nuvens. Eu imagino como vocês devem ter ficado aterrorizados. Porque eu não consegui me aproximar, até que estava distante. Aquilo foi a coisa mais terrificante que já vi. Não acredito que vi aquilo até agora."

Miller a abraçou mais forte, e mais uma vez beijou-a no alto da cabeça.

"Havia uma luz intensa, muito forte. E ela estava atraindo a agente Scully... O Mulder percebeu e me mandou fugir com ela. Eu fiz a coisa mais louca que passou pela minha cabeça. Me joguei no lago com a agente Scully."

Einstein olhou para ele de onde estava e quase sorriu.

"Você se jogou com a agente Scully na água? Sério?"

Ele também acabou sorrindo e sacudindo-a de leve.

"Conseguimos fugir da tal nave, não foi? Mas, descobri que a agente Scully é um perigo na direção de um carro." Ele falou ainda assustado com a experiência.

Einstein riu dessa vez.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Miller percebeu pela respiração calma da pequena mulher entre seus braços que ela estava adormecida.

Ele continuou fazendo carinhos nos braços dela, e acabou fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pelo cansaço, abraçado fortemente a sua parceira que descansava entre seus braços quentes.

Naquele momento a casa parecia estar em silêncio tranquilo em ambos os quartos e nenhum dos dois casais despertou diante do som alto de um celular tocando na cozinha, vezes sem contar.

Fim do capítulo III

Capitulo IV – Revelações

Mulder olhou para sua Scully deitada na cama, os lábios entre abertos e o som da respiração leve e calma deixando seus pulmões. Ele estava tão feliz por novamente poder ter Scully ao seu lado, não apenas como parceira, mas como companheira de vida.

Ele pegou alguma coisa no bolso da calça jeans e alisou, antes de devolver para o bolso e se levantar devagar, colocando a calça, olhando para Scully dormindo mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto em silencio.

Mulder nunca foi de dormir muito e as poucas horas de sono que teve serviram para deixá-lo revigorado e pronto para pensar nas coisas que aconteceram e no que acontecerão daqui para frente.

Ele passou pela porta do quarto em que estavam os agentes mais novos e abriu a porta para verificar se eles estavam dormindo.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Einstein na mesma cama que o outro agente, estava largada no colo do agente Miller, os dois adormecidos profundamente agarrados um ao outro, parecendo muito confortável na posição em que estavam.

Fechando a porta ele se dirigiu para a cozinha e resolveu fazer um pouco de café, mas teve a atenção voltada para o telefone da agente Einstein, piscando com alguma ligação perdida.

Mulder nunca foi de se controlar, estava curioso e não conseguia controlar seu impulso, foi até a mesinha em que estava o celular da jovem agente e o pegou na mão, agradecendo por não ter nenhum tipo de trava, o que também era estranho, dado o controle que a agente tinha de tudo.

"Bom... Não vai custar nada. Só uma olhadinha..." Mulder pensou pegando o celular e olhando as mensagens uma após a outra, sem entender muito do que era dito. Como era possível? Por que não avisaram a ele? Por que...

Gemendo baixinho e não controlando a sua raiva Mulder foi em direção ao quarto dos dois agentes sem nem ao menos bater no quarto, empurrando a porta com violência, ele entrou sacudindo o celular.

"O que significa isso, Agente Einstein?" Ele disse jogando o celular entre os dois agentes que abriram os olhos assustados com a entrada irritada dele.

A mulher tentou sentar-se, mas estava entrelaçada nos braços de Miller que estava tentando entender a entrada nervosa de Mulder, enquanto se erguia e se afastava devagar da mulher.

"Mas, que droga, Mulder! O que houve?!" Ela disse pegando o celular que estava no colo dela, passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando ajeitá-lo, enquanto se sentava. "Para que esse barulho todo? Eu já havia dito que ia te contar tudo pela manhã..."

Ele cruzou os braços e disse.

"Já amanheceu."

Miller ficou olhando os dois sem entender, e preferiu ficar quieto, apenas observando.

"Não para mim. Boa noite, Mulder!?" Ela disse bufando.

Mulder se manteve parado, mãos agarradas ao umbral da porta, expressão séria e impenetrável.

"Mas, que merd..." Alice se controlou irritada e foi se levantando devagar, e sem se importar com a cara feia dele foi até o banheiro.

Mulder não moveu nenhum músculo, parado no mesmo lugar.

Scully havia se levantado e se vestido e ficou olhando Mulder parado na porta do quarto dos dois novos agentes, usando apenas a sua calça jeans amassada. Suspirando ela entrou no quarto e pegou a camisa dele, indo até onde ele estava bateu em seu ombro e quando obteve sua atenção entregou-lhe a camisa.

Mulder sorriu de lado para ela e colocou a camisa no mesmo instante, mas não saiu de onde estava. Ele queria respostas.

Miller já estava de pé, olhando para o banheiro e assim como os outros dois ele esperava pela parceira para saber o que estava acontecendo. Mulder parecia estar muito chateado nesse momento para não ser nada demais.

Quando Alice saiu do banheiro passou por baixo do braço de Mulder e seguiu até a cozinha.

Os outros três a seguiram.

Ela encheu uma caneca com café e se sentou, olhando para os três.

"Melhor se sentarem." Quando eles seguiram o pedido, ela começou. "Você sabe que é falta de educação e crime federal mexer no celular de outra pessoa, não é?" Mulder não respondeu. "Ok... Eu e Miller fomos enviados para falar com vocês por causa do nosso caso com os terroristas, mas na verdade, Skinner já havia me falado de vocês... Muito. Ele estava nos tutoriando, antes de vocês voltarem, ele sempre havia nos dito que lembrávamos outros agentes dele."

Scully olhou para Mulder e sorriu, mas ele não retribuiu o sorriso, apenas voltou a olhar para a jovem agente.

"Então, quando vocês voltaram, imaginei quem fossem os agentes. Depois que nós conhecemos vocês o Diretor Skinner me pediu que o ajudasse em um caso que envolvia vocês dois. Algo sobre um vírus em lugar chamado Tunguska."

Miller a olhou sério.

"Me desculpe, Miller. Mas, o Diretor me pediu sigilo absoluto e eu prometi que manteria minha discrição." Ele bebeu um gole do café e disse. "Ontem quando houve toda aquela confusão e eu acabei infectada, eu estava o tempo todo em contato com o diretor Skinner, informei a ele sobre a vacina que você conseguiu criar, agente Scully, Mas, ele disse ser imune por causa de nanorobots colocados no corpo dele há muito tempo e que mexeu com a cadeia genética dele." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não entendi metade do que ele disse, mas ele foi até o hospital levando alguns agentes de extrema confiança dele. Depois que eles foram vacinados ele me mandou vir procurar vocês, seguindo o gps do carro da agente Scully. Bom depois é a história que vocês conhecem."

Mulder fechou ainda mais a cara.

"Não. Não sabemos!"

Miller e Scully olharam para ele.

"O que é Jericoh? Porque você precisa nos levar com urgência para lá?" Ele perguntou irritado. "Porque é imprescindível que você nos leve para lá o mais rápido possível? E porque essa casa estava aqui nos esperando com roupas, alimentos e sistema de segurança monitorado por satélite? Porque você fez parece que estava dirigindo a ermo? Porque você não nos falou sobre nada disso?"

Einstein gemeu baixinho.

"Porque eu precisava ter certeza de que estaríamos todos juntos e preparados para essa aventura toda." Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Você não acha que eu preferia estar no comando de tudo o que eu faço? Você acha que eu gosto de não poder controlar nem os meus movimentos?" Ela perguntou irritada. "Minha vida esta um inferno por culpa de vocês dois. Antes eu nunca tivesse conhecido o Diretor Assistente Skinner. Antes eu nunca tivesse aceitado nada do que ele falou... Porque dar pulos de fé não faz a minha praia. Mas, Skinner me disse que seria por um bom motivo e que vocês precisam ir para Jericoh porque lá vocês terão suas respostas." Ela esfregou a face e se sentou de novo, nem percebendo que havia se levantado.

"Mulder... Não há motivos para desconfiarmos dela. Ela me ajudou muito no hospital. Ela te ajudou..."

"Espera, Scully... Tem mais, não é? A última mensagem de Skinner diz que você precisa aguardar contato de uma pessoa amiga... Quem é essa pessoa amiga? E porque você não nos falou sobre isso?"

"Porque estávamos dormindo? Porque você leu a mensagem antes de mim? Porque... Eu sei lá o porque. E também não sei quem é essa amiga, Mulder." Ela disse irritada. "E já que você resolveu acabar com o sono de todo mundo e gritar a plenos pulmões que quer explicações... Nos esclareça o motivo de você estar aqui, são e salvo, quando a agente Scully pensou que precisaria caçar o filho de vocês para isso?"

Scully abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, afinal, também estava curiosa.

Miller estava mudo, talvez o cérebro dele ainda não houvesse conseguido se conectar ao mundo a sua volta, ou ele estava curioso sobre tudo isso, porque não estava sabendo de absolutamente nada disso?

Mulder olhou para Scully e ela deu de ombros, a decisão era dele e de mais ninguém.

Ele coçou a cabeça e se levantou indo pegar um pouco de café.

"Eu descobri isso enquanto tomava banho..." Ele disse se virando e mostrando uma marca pequena e vermelha na sua nuca, era quase imperceptível se você não olhasse com atenção.

Scully colocou a mão na boca e gemeu baixo. Esse era o motivo de Mulder impedir que ela tocasse a nuca macia dele mais cedo.

Ela se levantou e foi até ele, fazendo-o se sentar para poder verificar a marca impressa na nuca dele.

"Mulder você acha..."

Ele suspirou.

"Tenho certeza. Alguém fez essa bendita incisão em algum momento ontem... Só não sei quem? Ou o que? Porque pela manhã não tinha isso." Ele se virou para o outro agente. "Miller... Você sabe se o Canceroso estava com mais alguém quando você foi me resgatar?"

Miller franziu o cenho e disse com sinceridade.

"Havia mais de um carro naquele lugar agente Mulder. E você estava cheio de sangue também... Mas, não sei se foi pela sua luta de mais cedo." Ele pensou um pouco mais. "Quando eu entrei você estava desacordado no sofá, e aquele homem estava bem próximo a você. Mas, não saberia dizer se ele fez algo na sua nuca."

Mulder coçou o local e suspirou.

"Eu não havia sentido ou percebido esse troço no meu pescoço, só apenas quando fui tomar banho, a pequena cicatriz não estava sangrando, mas a pequena elevação de pele deu para notar." Ele olhou para a agente Einstein. "Você não conseguiu mesmo ver o que fizeram comigo ou quem era a pessoa que estava próxima a mim?"

A mulher pensou um pouco e respondeu.

"Eram várias silhuetas Mulder... Mas, a que se aproximou de você era feminina, tenho certeza quase absoluta disso. Mas, não deu para identificar ninguém. Apenas a silhueta mesmo."

Mulder ficou pensativo.

"Então, eu não posso dizer quem fez isso, mas tenho certeza de que por causa dessa coisa no meu pescoço a vacina que a agente Einstein tentou me aplicar fez aquela lambança toda... Talvez, tenha havido algum conflito no meu corpo que gerou aquilo." Mulder ficou pensativo. "Eu sempre achei que seria imune a qualquer porcaria que esses aliens fizessem... mas, pelo que percebi..." Ele olhou para a Einstein. "Eu fui infectado com alguma em Tunguska... Não tenho lembranças daquele lugar."

Einstein mordeu o canto da boca.

"Aquele lugar não estava fazendo nenhuma vacina, agente Mulder. Eles estavam testando pessoa. O Diretor me passou os testes e pediu que eu revisasse tudo, acho que ele já imaginava essa confusão e sabia que estava perto de acontecer." Suspirando ela ajeitou o cabelo. "Você deu muita sorte."

"Talvez Skinner tenha alguém dentro da Nova Conspiração e talvez essa pessoa esteja nos ajudando, Mulder. Você já pensou nisso?" Scully disse segurando a mão dele, tentando não surtar ao pensar em como eles eram sempre ferrados pelos outros.

Ela se levantou e andou pela cozinha antes de falar novamente, ela tinha de admitir que estava no limite da sua sanidade com esses problemas todos juntos.

"Mas, que droga esta acontecendo aqui? Porque sempre temos pessoas nos perseguindo, vindo atrás de nós e fazendo coisas estranhas? Nós tivemos de dar nosso bebê por causa desses malditos e perdemos quinze anos da vida dele e porque? Por causa de alguma invasão idiota de alienígenas sem noção!" ela disse irritada demais.

Mulder se levantou e a abraçou carinhoso, beijando o alto da cabeça dela.

"Nós pode..." Antes que Mulder terminasse a sua frase o telefone da agente Einstein tocou alto, assustando a todos.

A agente Einstein pegou o telefone e ia atender quando Mulder falou.

"No viva a voz, por favor!"

A ruiva o olhou séria, mas acionou.

"Bom dia, senhor! Estamos no viva voz." Ela anunciou.

"Que bom... Precisava falar com meus agentes."

Mulder passou a mão pelo rosto.

"Consegue explicar essa bagunça, senhor?" Ele disse exasperado, ainda abraçado a Scully.

"Sim e não..." Ele disse com voz vacilante. "Estávamos monitorando o grupo do Canceroso há alguns anos. Mas não conseguimos nos preparar a tempo para essa praga que esta assolando o mundo."

"A situação esta muito ruim, senhor?" Scully perguntou se afastando um pouco de Mulder e se sentando.

Mulder seguiu o seu exemplo e também se sentou.

"Estaríamos pior se você não tivesse descoberto uma forma de criar uma vacina com seu DNA alienígena. Temos mais pessoas pelo pais que tem essa mesma anomalia que você e conseguimos extrair do DNA o necessário para criarmos mas vacinas. Como em toda praga, existem aqueles que são imunes e não sabemos como, mas são."

Scully suspirou.

"Quer dizer que podemos lutar?"

"Sim, podemos e já estamos lutamos. Uma pena saber que alguns locais que se diziam fabricar uma vacina, estavam apenas fazendo testes em humanos. Mas, vamos tentar localizar mais pessoas com essa anomalia genética para podermos ampliar a distribuição da vacina."

"Ao menos estamos progredindo, senhor!" Einstein falou.

"Sabe se nossas famílias estão bem, senhor?" Miller perguntou preocupado.

"As nossas famílias foram vacinadas assim que conseguimos fazer a cultura. Sua mãe esta bem, agente Miller... Assim como o seu pai, Einstein."

Os dois suspiraram mais tranquilos.

"Mas, no meio desse caos... algo de bom poderá acontecer agentes."

Os quatro ficaram em silencio, aguardando o que ele ia dizer.

"Vocês precisarão ir juntos a cidade de Jericoh, na divisa com o Canadá..." Ele falou e deu uma pausa.

"E porque?" Scully perguntou curiosa.

"Porque vocês precisam encontrar com o filho de vocês antes que o canceroso faça." Ele disse rapidamente. "Esse é o motivo de vocês estarem nessa casa, e por irem nessa direção. Vocês precisam encontrar o William e protegê-lo, antes que mais alguém descubra o paradeiro dele e pensem em fazer algum tipo de intervenção."

Scully estava espantada.

"Você sabe onde William esta esse tempo todo?"

Skinner deixou sair um gemido baixo, antes de dizer.

"Sim, eu sempre soube. Mas, não podia dizer nada a vocês, pois sabíamos que vocês assim como eu e algumas pessoas estávamos sendo monitoradas durante esse tempo."

Scully sentiu os olhos ardendo de lágrimas contidas.

"Você sabia?" Ela repetiu em tom acusativo.

Mulder se levantou e se abaixou, abraçando-a.

"Scully... deixa o homem terminar de falar."

"Eu vou tentar encontrá-los antes de vocês chegarem a cidade, Não posso fazer isso agora porque estamos tentando solucionar os problemas referentes a essa praga que assolou o mundo inteiro, tenho que entrar em contato com várias pessoas para que possamos evitar que mais pessoas pereçam. Se vocês quando encontrá-los vocês ainda quiserem gritar comigo por ter salvo a vida do filho de vocês. Ótimo!" Ele disse nervoso. "Mantenha seu celular carregado, agente Einstein! Nos falamos mais tarde, a instruções de como chegar a cidade serão enviadas naquele mesmo tipo de documento criptografado de antes. Bom dia e boa viagem!" Ele disse batendo o telefone.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio.

Scully sentindo as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto e Mulder a abraçando, enquanto Miller parecia ter acordado, porque começou a procurar na casa alimentos não perecíveis e água, colocando em cima da mesa, Einstein pegou mais uma caneca de café e voltou a mesa, colocando o celular para carregar.

Mulder se levantou e levou Scully consigo para o quarto, eles precisavam de um momento.

Miller e Einstein começaram a arrumar suprimentos para a viagem, sem que palavras fossem trocadas.

"Ele sabia, Mulder! E nunca nos contou..."

"Scully, eu sempre achei que ele era uma das pessoas que sabia do paradeiro do nosso filho... E você havia me dito que não queria saber onde nosso filho estava para não permitir que ele ficasse em perigo. Não conheço ninguém melhor do que o Skinner para fazer isso. Mas, acho devemos conversar com ele sim... Ele disse que tem pessoas dentro da organização, quem será?"

Scully se sentou na cama.

"Eu tenho uma idéia... Eu encontrei com a Mônica Reyes ontem, Mulder... E ela me disse que esta trabalhando há dez anos para o canceroso... Não acredito que a mulher que conhecemos há dez anos faria isso sem um propósito. E ela era uma das pessoas que sabiam onde o William estava... Desde o inicio, ela me ajudou a formalizar a adoção."

"Se for isso, Skinner foi bem esperto... E explica como ele sabe onde está nosso filho."

Scully suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto, continuando a explicar.

"E ela veio me avisar quando começou a invasão, ou o que for que o Canceroso esta tramando... Com a desculpa que estava me oferecendo um lugar ao lado do canceroso." Ela olhou para Mulder. "Eu nunca aceitaria fazer um pacto com o diabo, Mulder. E eu tenho certeza de que ela não trabalharia para aquele porco nojento se não houvesse algum objetivo maior por trás. Não posso acreditar que alguém em quem eu confiava tão fortemente faria algo assim."

Mulder suspirou.

"Se Skinner sabe onde esta nosso filho, nós precisamos ir, Scully. Precisamos evitar que cheguem a ele antes ou até mesmo imaginem onde ele esta." Mulder falou pegando uma mochila que estava no canto e colocando algumas peças dentro.

Ele se ergueu e como ultimamente colocou a mão no bolso e alisou o pequeno objeto entre os dedos grandes, fechando os olhos, como se estivesse fazendo uma pequena prece.

Scully o viu mexer no bolso da calça e sorriu, indo até ele e segurando a mão que continha a pequena corrente e o objeto que nela continha.

"Eu sabia que você guardaria..." Ela disse apertando de leve a mão dele, sentindo um aperto na garganta.

"Eu nunca me separo delas, Scully... Nunca! Fazem parte de mim." Ele falou com a voz pesada. "Isso me faz lembrar o motivo de ainda esta lutando. Nunca desista, Scully... E eu nunca desistirei de nós!" Ele falou com voz baixa.

Scully sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas mais uma vez.

"Porque você sempre é mais crédulo do que eu? Em relação a tudo, sempre..." Ela resmungou abraçando-o por trás e colocando o rosto nas costas dele, querendo evitar chorar.

"Precisamos de alguém com o pé no chão, Scully... E você foi a escolhida." Ele sorriu, apertando a mão dela devagar e devolvendo a corrente para o bolso. "Tudo pronto aqui... E você? Esta Preparada?"

Scully enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e acenou com a cabeça acompanhando-o para fora do quarto e em direção a cozinha.

Miller e Einstein olharam o mapa enviado por Skinner e quando Mulder e Scully voltaram eles estavam com a localização gravada assim como; duas bolsas cheias de comida, cobertas e coisas que eles precisariam na viagem.

"Já foram ao banheiro, Criança? A viagem parece que vai ser longa!" Mulder disse debochado.

Miller e Einstein reviraram os olhos.

"Ele é sempre assim?" Einstein perguntou a Scully.

Ela apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Enchemos o carro que eu e a agente Scully viemos com a gasolina do carro que vocês vieram, agente Mulder... A Tucson pareceu uma forma mais confortável de viajar. Afinal, passaremos pelos menos os próximos dois dias viajando até encontrar o nosso contato."

Mulder acenou e eles saíram carregando as mochilas e as bolsas.

"E qual é o nosso destino?" Scully perguntou curiosa.

"Comunidade de Jericoh em Punxsutawney, PA..." Einstein respondeu, ainda sentindo dificuldade em falar o estranho nome.

Mulder deu de ombros e suspirou alto.

"Comunidade de Jericoh em Punxsutawney lá vamos nós!"

O grupo abandonou a segurança da casa que ocupavam e se dirigiram a mais essa aventura, tentando encontrar o filho dos dois agentes e respostas para os mistérios que os assolava.

Fim da Primeira parte...

Próxima parte, William.


End file.
